


Lazy Afternoon

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin really hates needles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from [](http://elirwen.livejournal.com/26743.html). Originally posted on 19th December 2011.
> 
> I'd like to thank lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY for translation into French: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10743596/1/Lazy-Afternoon>

"See, it was nothing," Arthur said, standing up from one of the uncomfortable, bright orange chairs, the type only to be seen at hospitals. 

"I hate needles," Merlin mumbled, frowning at Arthur who didn't look at all affected by the procedure.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Arthur said, throwing an arm around Merlin's shoulders and Merlin let himself to be led outside. 

They stopped half way through the hospital gardens so Arthur could tie the laces on one of his trainers. When he looked up, he noticed the trickle of blood coming from under the plaster on the inside of Merlin's elbow.

"You should hold it a bit longer. It's still bleeding," he said to Merlin, standing up, and watched the little colour that returned to Merlin's face retreating.

"I need to sit down," Merlin said, looking around. 

He decided the bench was too far away and sat down right there on the side of the path, breathing deep as he tried to fight the nausea.

"That bad?" Arthur asked, running his hand through hair on Merlin's nape.

As if in answer to that, Merlin fainted, slumping to the side.

"Such a girl," Arthur muttered with an amused snort and gathered Merlin in his arms, bringing him to the sunlit spot of the lawn. He laid him down carefully and patted his cheek. "Merlin," he called softly and repeated the action.

Merlin blinked his eyes open.

"Arthur?" he asked, looking confused.

"Do you know what happened?" 

"I... damn, again," Merlin said, palms covering his face. "I thought I'd make it this time."

Arthur lied down next to him, head braced on his hand, and waited for Merlin to look at him.

"Is it still bleeding?" Merlin asked, turning the arm towards Arthur while looking in the opposite direction.

"I don't think so," Arthur said and watched a bit of the tension leave Merlin's body. 

"Ready to go?" he asked after a while of just watching Merlin breathe.

"You need to be somewhere?" Merlin asked, eyes closed again.

"No," Arthur answered.

He shifted closer and started rubbing Merlin's stomach in circles.

"It's nice here, warm and comfy," Merlin practically purred.

Arthur watched him with a fond smile and pictured the possibilities for the next few hours. Rolling in the grass, long kisses and Merlin pliant in his arms. 

There was nothing better than lazy afternoons.


End file.
